Amnesia
by Kinktastic Snazz
Summary: Really horrible first attempt...it went all loopy after like..the first word. Farf/Brad, Schu/Brad, Nagi/Brad


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the song "Amnesia" from Chumbawamba. I know, i know, a little strange.. But it's more of a description of Farfie's inner turmoil...errr...  
A.N.; This story has no point whatsoever. So...heh....whatever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Goodbye to the summer  
Sold down the river  
Unhappy ever after  
Well did you ever?}  
  
  
  
I watched the pencil roll across the desk. Across Crawford's desk. I wasn't supposed to be here. This was as he said 'off limits'.  
  
"Farf?"  
  
The red-head. The red-head slut. He would fuck or be fucked for anything. For a lousy twenty. Whore.  
  
"I think he's in Crawford's room."  
  
The little one. Innocent, supposedly. A little naive. Bitch.  
  
"His gonna get the shit get kicked outta him."  
  
The nasal voice bugged me, what I wouldn't give to rip out his vocal cords and feed them to some crows. But he'd still use that damn telepathy.  
  
"Yo Farf!?"  
  
I grunted in response, not really caring if they heard it. I smiled maniacally at the desk. I had been fucked on here not too long ago. Bradley was so good to me. No one got the desk, they usually get a wall or the floor.  
  
  
  
{Did you ever reach for the glued-down penny?  
Same old joke and it's not funny  
Burns are red bruises blue  
Out with old cheated by the new}  
  
  
Kunckles rasped against the doorframe. I tilted my head a little, acknowledging that I had heard whoever it was. "Farfie."  
  
I winced inwardly, I hated that name, especially when it came from the whore. Arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a warm tongue lapped at my neck. I didn't respond. Why?  
  
"Farfie..come fuck me." He bit my ear, hard, not that I could really feel it anyway.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Whhhhy??"  
  
"I have my reasons."   
  
"Bradley ain't gonna fuck you forever." He was angry. Jealous. He wanted what I had.  
  
  
{Do you suffer from long term memory loss?  
I don't remember...}  
  
  
He left me alone. Slamming the door on his way out, the room swallowed by darkness. I sighed, a small one mind you. It was always a relief to get him out of my hair. I slipped a small knife out of my pocket.  
  
"My friend." I whispered softly, running the tip across my bottom lip. I pressed my fingertips to it, feeling the sticky liquid. Hmm.  
  
I inserted my index finger into my mouth, sucking gently on it, savoring the taste. No, I really am not sadistic. Just, alone.   
  
  
{You sing the same old verse  
Stick like glue for better or worse  
What goes around comes around  
Again Again Again}  
  
  
The door swung open, bouncing against the wall. Bradley stood there, his hair messy and his clothes amuck. He glared at me, but wasn't very bothered by the fact that I was in here. The lights went on and I blinked against the harshness.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ya don't wish to have me here?" I was slowly learning slang from Nagi and Schu, my accent fading.  
  
"If I said yes, what would you do?"  
  
"Inform the whore that your free."  
  
He smirked, and removed his jacket, tossing it in a corner of the large room. "Interesting."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Glad I provide entertainment for ya."  
  
"You do."  
  
"I am assuming so. I'm sure the fucking on the desk isn't for the hell of it. Maybe a free porn show?"  
  
"Maybe." He unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it free and untucked. He curled a finger towards me, "Come here."  
  
I walked over, not suprised at all by the look of lust in his eyes. He made deft work at removing my clothes, wincing slightly as he saw the knife in my hand.  
  
"Put that away."   
  
I shook my head and let it glide over my chest and in between my thighs.  
  
  
  
{This heart pulled apart  
Hydra fighting head to head  
Burns are red bruises blue  
Out with the old cheated by the new}  
  
  
He snarled and grabbed it out of my hand, tossing it somewhere. He was angry.   
  
"You should be glad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm gonna fuck you on the bed this time."  
  
I searched his eyes for any hint of a lie. Nothing. Sure enough we ended up on the bed, sweaty lithe bodies grinding against each other. He had left his shirt on, and my fingers were entwined in it. Silk.  
  
We screwed, long and hard, almost painful. I think I almost cried when he whispered "Jei" as he came. But that feeling didn't last very long, he immediately shoved me out of the bed. "Go to sleep."  
  
I sucked in a breath, stickiness on my chest and in between my thighs. I was going to be bold tonight.  
  
  
  
{Do you suffer from long-term memory loss?  
I don't know...}  
  
  
"Brad?"  
  
He snarled at me, "What?"  
  
I sighed, "Is that all I am to you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Am I just a fuck puppet?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Did that hurt? I think, I think it did. "Thank you." There was a slightly amusing strain in my voice and I left the room quickly after pulling on my clothes.  
  
  
{Amnesia}  
  
  
He was a bastard. On my way down the hallway to my room, I saw the whore grin maliciously at me before heading to Brad's rooom. Bitch. Fucker. He was loud too.  
  
{Do you suffer from long-term memory loss?  
I don't know...}  
  
  
This was a routine, one that even sweet Nagi had been pulled into. Was the world forever going to be fucked up? I took my meds that Nagi handed me tentatively. He blushed when I smiled at him and brushed the hair away from his face.   
  
"You're darling Nagi."  
  
Tears sparked in the corner of his eyes and he left hurridly. No one ever said things like that to me. Why not? Am I that strange and alone? Can't anyone give me a chance?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
